Hedda and Hare
by lennybusker
Summary: This is a one shot involving Hare and Hatter's cousin, Hedda. Enjoy.


The March Hare was walking aimlessly around Wonderland when he realized something. He hadn't gone to see Hatter yet. So, he headed straight for Hatter's to see what he was up to. What he didn't know was that Hatter wasn't home. As he approached the yard and opened the gate, his gaze softened at seeing a familiar face. Not just any familiar face. A beautiful one for that matter. The beautiful woman was sitting in her wheelchair drinking some tea. It was Hedda Hatter. The Mad Hatter's favorite cousin.

"Hedda?" Hare asked as he stepped through the gate and swallowed hard, adjusting his suit jacket.

"Hi, Hare!" Hedda greeted cheerfully as she waved, pouring herself another cup of tea. "Just so you know, I'm staying here for a while since Hatter offered to remodel my place." She added as Hare sat down across from her.

"Oh, really? That's great! You don't mind if I keep you company do you?" The Hare asked, hoping she wouldn't mind since he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Ever since he first met Hedda he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. That's why he couldn't look directly at her. It wasn't because of the so called stares Hatter misinterpret. He simply had fallen in love at first glance.

"Not at all!" Hedda shook her head and smiled, giggling as she noticed how nervous Hare was pouring his cup of tea. "You okay, Hare? Here, you might need to update your sugar levels." She informed as she handed him a baby cupcake.

"Oh, thanks!" Hare smiled in appreciation as he went to take the cupcake from Hedda, his eyes widening a bit as their fingers touched. Looking up at Hedda, he heard her gasp slightly and from the look on her face she felt that electricity as well. No, it wasn't a typical shock one got during the fall and winter seasons. It was something else.

"Y-You're welcome." Hedda blushed as she yanked her hand away and looked down before grabbing her cup of tea to sip on quietly.

After eating and drinking in silence, Hare cleared his throat and chuckled nervously to ease the tension. "S-So… would you like me to give you a better tour of Wonderland perhaps? I know your visit last time was a bit brief so I think it's only fair that I show you the rounds, please?" He asked sweetly as his widened his eyes, giving her his goofiest smile which made her heart melt.

"Alright, alright. If you insist. I can't resist that face." Hedda giggled as she undid the breaks on her wheelchair and wheeled herself back a bit, coming over to Hare who stood up quickly.

"You don't mind if I wheel you around, do you? I don't want your arms getting tired." Hare mentioned as he placed his hands on her shoulders like it was no big deal, but Hedda felt her heart swell a bit when he touched her.

"You don't have to Hare… I'm perfectly capable of wheeling myself around." Hedda explained as she looked around at him, placing a hand over one of his briefly to pat it. Hare felt that for sure.

"But I insist… please?" Hare batted his eyelashes and once again gave her that goofy expression she just couldn't say no to.

"Okay. You win… those dimples make me weak." Hedda complimented as Hare began to push her before he stopped dead in his tracks at what she said which made her rethink what she just said. "I-I mean… you're… uhh…" She looked down and blushed as she fumbled with her hands until she felt Hare knelt down and placed one of his hands over her folded ones.

"It's fine. Everyone compliments me on my dimples." Hare beamed with a grin before he stood up and removed his hand to move back behind Hedda to push her wheelchair for her, starting the tour.

The March Hare brought Hedda to some of his favorite places in Wonderland before he stopped to make a quick phone call. When he came back to her, Hedda tilted her head and pursed her lips. "What was the phone call for?" She asked as she placed her arms in her lap.

"Oh, nothing…. Just called Hatter about something. Don't worry." Hare said as he wheeled Hedda deep into the forest which made her a bit nervous.

"Hare? Where are we going?" Hedda asked as she looked over at the Hare who was humming to himself whilst pushing her chair.

"Here." Hare said as he stopped which made her turn to face the scene in front of her, gasping softly. Hare had managed get a romantic picnic set up for the two of them. There was a thick blanket laying on the soft grass with a giant basket in the center.

"Hare, you shouldn't have really." Hedda smiled as he wheeled her over to the blanket and put her breaks on.

"Nonsense, I wanted to do this…" Hare stated as he picked her up bridal style and placed her down on the blanket before sitting down next to her. Of course Hedda had to lay down which made Hare realize he needed something to keep her propped up. "Oh!" He realized he brought a few pillows with him so he placed a few beneath her so that she was propped up correctly. "There you go. Better?"

"Better. Thank you, Hare." Hedda said as she watched Hare prepare their meal. "What are we having?" She asked as she tilted her head, raising an eyebrow.

"Fondue." Hare replied simply as he got the pot out filled with melted cheese before placing all the foods that could be dipped into the cheese. He also got out a chocolate pot along with cookies and fruits that could be dipped into the chocolate. "Here." Smiling, he handed her a long stemmed fork and the two began to eat.

"Mmm. This is delicious, Hare!" Hedda exclaimed as she dipped a piece of broccoli into the pot and popped it into her mouth before she sipped on her glass of iced tea. Of course he had to have some sort of tea for them to drink.

"Why, thank you, Hedda! I can never eat fondue anymore since your cousin hates it." Hare mentioned as he continued to eat with her. The two ate and chit chatted about anything and everything. It was easy for the two to keep up a conversation. It seems that Hatters and Hares got along well together.

When they began to eat the chocolate fondue, Hare didn't notice that some chocolate had dribbled on to his chin which made Hedda get into a giggle fit and he didn't know what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" Hare chuckled as he popped a chocolate covered cherry into his mouth, tilting his head before placing the fork down.

"You got a little something…" Hedda pointed as she continued to giggle, not being able to speak properly. It made the Hare's heart melt at seeing her so happy.

Looking down at himself, Hare widened his eyes when he saw the chocolate on his chin. "Oh!" He stuck his tongue out and tried to get the dribble of chocolate. "Ahhh… am I getting it? Ahhh…" His actions made Hedda laugh even hard which made her pillows slide, making her flop on her back against the blanket.

"Hedda!" Hare gasped as he crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, looking down at her. "Are you alright?" He asked with concern in his eyes as he looked down at Hedda who was still giggling slightly.

"I'm fine, Hare…" Hedda breathed out as she finally stopped her giggle fit before looking up at the Hare. The position they were in almost made things impossible for something not to happen.

The two realized their breathing had become more labored as Hare leaned in closer and pressed the tenderest kiss to her lips. Their lips barely even grazed, but the kiss was enough to make Hedda kiss him back. And so, for the next few minutes, the two made out with Hare hovered over Hedda. After a while, Hare pulled away and looked down at Hedda.

"Was that okay?" Hare asked as he pressed his lips together, wondering if he overstepped his boundaries.

Shaking her head, Hedda smiled as she stroked his cheek. "More than okay. It was nice. Hare… this wheelchair is such a turn off for many guys, but you? You don't see the chair. You see me." She explained as she looked up at the blushing Hare.

"You are quite beautiful." Hare complimented as he went to lie on his back next to her, reaching for her hand so that he could lace their fingers together.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon looking at clouds and labeling what they resembled. For a first date, this was quite a successful one. Hedda ended up becoming quite tired so Hare helped her back into her chair before he left with her to go back to his house since his house was actually in the forest and was closer.

Hare carried her to his bedroom and placed her on his bed, tucking her in. Of course she protested, but she was too sleepy to put much energy into it which made her look adorable. "Rest, Hedda. You had a long day. I'm glad you had fun though." He smiled as he sat near the bed, watching her.

"Thank you, Hare…" Hedda said sleepily before she drifted off into a deep sleep as Hare watched her in awe.

Oh, yes. The March Hare had fallen hard and he wondered how Hatter would handle him dating his cousin. Actually, he couldn't care less at the moment what the Mad Hatter would think. All he could think about was what to do on his next date with Hedda. It was going to be a challenge trying to make this relationship work since she didn't live in Wonderland, but Hare felt that it was worth trying.


End file.
